Last Christmas: Sequel to Santa Tell Me
by supercommpromises
Summary: It's been a year since El stumbled into a bar and somehow found real love. When Mike invites her home for Christmas to meet his family and friends, she knows she can't say no. But when the picture perfect Christmas starts to crumble, El's holiday fears begin to resurface, and Mike seems a million miles away. Will she be able to fight her demons again? Or will it all melt away?


_**AN:**_

_**I promised it would be coming, so here it is. I wanted to get it rolling as soon as possible, sorry if you're not quite in the Christmas mood yet! Maybe this will help. Put on Jingle Bell Rock and dive right in, that's what I've been doing.**_

* * *

Hawkins was charming, El had to admit. There had been a recent snowfall, a thick blanket of white covering the streets and gilding the bare trees. She'd watched out the window of the car as they drove through the small historic downtown, each storefront decorated with lights and garlands and red bows. Almost every street they passed was filled with even more lights, as if the whole town had made it mandatory to show Christmas cheer.

"Here," Mike said suddenly as they turned onto Maple Street, pointing towards the end of the road. "The one at the end of the cul-de-sac."

El stared as they drove closer to the symmetrical, blocky house, taking in the sight. It was cozy and warm and homey, each square window lit by the soft glow of a candle, white lights spaced evenly around the edge of the roof. Matching wreaths centered each shutter and an even larger one with baubles and decorations hung on the front door. The snow was still untouched, icing all of the lights on the roof and trees and making it look like a perfect winter wonderland, candy cane decorations lining the driveway. A suburban dream.

It made El a little sick, the whole cheery facade, but she swallowed it down as a warm, gloved hand rested on her hip, and she turned to look back at her boyfriend. Mike's dark eyes were glowing brighter than the Christmas candles, and the reluctance that had been clouding over him the entire drive had lifted as he glimpsed his childhood home. She knew it was bittersweet. His childhood wasn't as picture perfect as this house at the end of the cul-de-sac wanted it to be.

But nostalgia was one hell of a drug.

"Oh, wow, they really went all out this year. Probably my fault, I shouldn't have told them you were coming with me," he teased, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple, nose brushing against her earmuffs. "My mother has tendency to try _way_ too hard. I told her you're not big on Christmas but she only hears what she wants to hear. Which was to go crazy, apparently."

"It's okay," El said as truthfully as possible soothed by his affection. "It's pretty anyways."

To say she was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

When Mike had asked her to come home with him for Christmas, she knew there was no way she would say no. She knew that now that he was back on his feet financially, he would want to see his family and friends for the holidays. But she'd assumed he'd want to go to New York and see his sisters, or maybe meet up with some of his friends, since his parents were still not exactly… well, it wasn't a happy home to return to. He had told her about his overbearing mother and uncaring father and how their conflicts had shaped him. It had been many years since he'd really looked it in the face, but he'd seemed much more sure about the whole idea after she'd said yes.

They were only in Hawkins because everyone _he_ wanted to see was in Hawkins, including his sisters. Lucas and his wife, Max, were returning from California and Dustin had flown in from Japan. Will—the only one she'd met so far, who was kind and quiet—was of course heading home to see his mother, and his older brother Jonathan was coming too, along with his now-wife, Nancy—Mike's sister. Which meant his younger sister, Holly, would be coming too.

Every single important person from his past would be there, gathered in the place that had bonded them together in the first place. Mike had been excited by that thought, his enthusiasm written across his freckled face. And now he wouldn't have to face it all alone, he had told her while they lay in bed, her head resting on his chest as his fingers played with her hair.

"_El, do you remember last Christmas?" he asked, heart pounding beneath her ear where it rested on his chest. _

_She'd pushed up onto her elbow, tossing her curls over her bare shoulder to look up at him, unable to keep from smiling at the memories. Her leg curled around his, his own lazy grin twitching his lips. It was these moments she loved the most, when it felt like they were single soul, utterly entangled._

"_Of course," she sighed happily. "It was the best Christmas I've ever had."_

_He couldn't help but pull her to him for a hot kiss, and she whimpered, feeling needy, as he released her. His eyes were shining. "Do you remember what you said? About me just needing someone to go home with me, to help me deal with it?" He swallowed. "I knew right then that I wanted that person to be you. That there was no one else I would ever want to bring home."_

_Her heart had skipped at his meaning, and she'd smiled even wider, nodding. "Are you saying we're going to Hawkins?"_

"_Only if you want to."_

_They were safe and warm and drunk on love, her "yes" gasped again and again that night as he showed her a newfound appreciation. It had been easy to say yes, to not actually imagine what it would be like when they arrived. Nothing seemed impossible when they were together._

Of course the endorphin-filled love goggles had come off as the building anxiety had slowly filled her the whole drive there. What if his mother hated her? Or his sisters? His friends? What if she wasn't enough for them? She'd even considered asking him to turn around at one point, to try again later, but one look at his face as he pointed out familiar landmarks and stops along the way and she knew she couldn't.

It had meant more to him than she'd realized when she had said yes, but she had known she would have to meet all the people in the photos he kept sooner than later. They'd been dating for almost a full year and had been living together for half that time and there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to make him happy, to do whatever he needed, so that they could keep moving forward together. Meeting his friends was an obvious one, and his parents and family were too.

But all of it at _once_? And at _Christmas_?

It was a lot. But she wanted to try. For Mike—because he deserved so much and he asked for so little. It was what she loved about him the most, that he made her want to try.

So she stifled the shiver that wasn't caused by the frigid Indiana winter as they rolled their suitcases up to the front door and rang the doorbell. El took a deep breath, eyes catching a Santa figurine resting in the wreath, it's jolly smile grinning at her.

_Please, Santa, just let me get through this. You listened to me last year. I had enough shitty Christmases, I deserve more than just one good one, right? _She knew she was being absolutely batshit but was too nervous to care. _Just get me through the next ten days. _

The door was ripped open and a woman was on the other side, letting out a happy gasp. Her manicured hand lifted to cover her painted lips, eyes widening. She had on a red and white Christmas apron over a green dress, her dusky brown hair that was streaked with grey curling perfectly around her head, a single red bow tucked in. She looked how El imagined a young, beautiful Mrs. Claus would.

"Michael!"

Mike grinned, hesitant but sincere. "Hey, Mom." He quickly gestured to his girlfriend. "This is El, um, can we come in?"

Mike's mom all but yanked them inside, immediately starting to chatter about how handsome Mike was as they took off their coats and boots, her hands reaching out to pat at his hair or tug his sweater, beaming the whole time.

"Oh, Mike, you look so happy," she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

His arm wrapped rather suddenly around El's waist, tucking her against him, and she felt grateful for the sudden comfort. He pushed her slightly forward. "Well, you can thank El for that. She's been one of the big reasons."

El politely put her hand out, smiling as sincerely as possible. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Wheeler—"

She was pulled into a sudden, crushing hug that smelled like White Diamonds and hairspray and cookies, her arms awkwardly embracing the older woman. After a moment she was released and Mike's mother held her at arm's length, eyes carefully assessing despite the smile frozen on her face. "Call me Karen, honey. I'm so glad my boy finally has someone in his life that's as beautiful as you."

There was an awkward pause as El tried to think of something to say, managing a "Thank you" before Karen turned, releasing her, to yell into the depths of the house.

"Ted! Mike is home!" Silence. "Ted! Your son is here!"

Karen seemed to give up, slumping a bit, before turning back to the couple still standing by the door holding their suitcases and bags. She quickly seemed to revert to happy hostess mode, apologizing and gushing about Holly and Nancy who would be arriving a few days later, how it would be so nice to have the house full again, as they made their way up the stairs and into a hallway.

"Mike, honey, I put fresh sheets on your bed but I know it's a full and not a queen, so if you two need more space let me know and I'll see if I can get your father to—"

Mike pushed past his mom, guiding El and all of their luggage into the room. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Mom. Thanks."

Karen hovered in the doorway for a second, as though she wanted to say more, but after a moment she smiled warmly again. "It's so good to have you two here. I know it's late, I'm sure you're tired, so I'll let you get to bed. If you need anything I'll be down in the kitchen." She stood for another second longer, a look of longing flittering across her face, before she turned and shut the door behind her.

The second the door closed, El let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and Mike let out a snort. "I won't say I told you so but…"

"She's kind," El protested, moving to join him where he sat on the bed. "She just seems lonely more than anything. I can't tell if she likes me."

"I'm sure she does," he assured her, turning and cupping her face in his still cold palm. "She's just a little overprotective at first." His lips found hers and she let out a blissful sigh.

"Mmm," El mused, pulling back to look around his room.

The walls were a medium blue and covered with posters and drawings, matching faded teak furniture scattered neatly in every corner, books filling the shelves and various knick knacks and mementos still sitting on the dresser. The bed they were sitting on was smaller then their one back home, but was covered with a soft, clean navy plaid comforter, two pillows laid out. El stood, walking around, assessing the Dark Crystal poster and homemade drawings of wizards and knights, tilting her head as she realized the room probably hadn't changed much since Mike had left it several years ago. As she passed the door she quietly turned the lock, reaching out to fuss with a frame that held a picture of four young boys at a science fair before setting it down. Her eyes were drawn to a piece of paper tucked between the dresser and the wall, her fingers carefully sliding it out from its hiding spot. She turned it over, barely holding in a snort as the wide eyes of slave Leia looked back at him.

God, he was such a nerd. But an utterly attractive, kind and generous, loving nerd. _Her_ nerd.

Smirking, she turned to him. "So, _this _is where you grew up, huh?"

"Well… yeah," he agreed, brow creasing.

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and she made her way over to him. "Isn't there some fantasy guys are supposed to have about having sex in their childhood bed?" She eased herself into his lap and his eyes took on a sudden knowing gleam.

"Hm, I don't know if that's ever been one of my personal fantasies, but I wouldn't mind giving it a try," he said breathily as he let his hands slide up the sides of her legs and under her sweater. His fingers were cold and she shivered, pressing herself further up against him, helping him as he unhooked her bra.

Both pieces of her clothing were soon on the carpet, leaving her topless in his lap as his hot mouth explored her neck and throat, nibbling her collarbones as she whimpered, grinding herself against the growing bulge in his pants. He palmed her breasts, pushing them up and then burying his face in them, sucking on each hard, rosey point until she was hopelessly bucking her hips, fingers tangled into his dark hair. He caught her nipple between his teeth and she cried out, unable to help it.

He pulled back, kissing her roughly, already so needy for her. "Shhh, we can't be loud here," he warned.

Without warning he flipped them, his body pressing her firmly into the mattress as he rutted his hips between her legs, making them both gasp. El nodded, eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of him, wanting him to know she had heard. His body was suddenly gone and she couldn't keep from whimpering until she felt his hands find the top of her leggings and rip them all the way down her legs, taking her soaked panties with them. She looked up at him, standing over her as she lay sprawled on the bed he had slept in for so many years, utterly bare and open, waiting for him. She bit her lip at the lust that burned out of his eyes, sitting up on her elbows and arching, showing the wetness that dripped from her aching slit, that was desperate to be filled with his cock.

"Mike," she whined, "please touch me, I need you.."

It was like he came out of some spell, blinking for a second before reaching down and shucking his jeans off, leaving his underwear on. "S-Sorry, El. I just thought for a second I was still some dorky teen virgin having a good dream." He leaned down, bringing her up to her knees on the bed so he could kiss her. "I spent a lot of time imagining something like this, a gorgeous woman sucking my cock and then begging me to fuck her on my bed."

She didn't even hesitate to slide a hand into his boxer briefs, firmly gripping the heavy length of him and stroking. A smile curled her lips as she slid down his body, pushing his underwear down so she was directly in front of his cock, close enough he could feel her warm breath. "Oh, you used to jerk off to the thought of this?"

Her tongue gently licked his tip and he shuddered, eyes closing as he nodded. "Y-Yes."

He was already oozing precum and she licked it up, teasing the head of his manhood as her left hand gently cupped his balls, wanting to wind him up slowly. She licked lower and lower before coming back up to the top, leaving a wet, slippery stripe on the underside of his cock. When she finally took him fully into her mouth he let out a groan of relief, his hips bucking without thought, wanting to get deeper. She bobbed, looking up at him as he cracked his eyes open, their eye contact making it even hotter. Something about being able to watch his face as she pleasured him was just so _hot_.

She quickly pulled off, needing more.

"What else did you think about?" she prompted. "Was this fantasy your little fucktoy? Begging to be fucked? Is that what you wanted?"

His eyes widened for a second as he understood what she was asking, and one of his hands slid into her hair tugging her back to his cock. "Fuck yes," he growled, "she took my cock and fucking loved it."

She opened her mouth and he wasted no time, jamming himself balls deep into her throat so she gagged, pulling back to let her breathe before he did again, grunting at the amazing feeling of her throat tugging at his rod. El felt her eyes watering but she was used to it by now, happily letting him fuck her mouth as she held onto his hips for dear life, each pounding thrust making her wetter until she was sure she was dripping onto the plaid bedspread. It was impossible not to be turned on, and she whined, reaching down to rub at her clit, desperate for an ounce of relief as her mouth was used for his pleasure over and over, a mix of precum and drool dripping down her chin and onto her bare chest.

It was getting harder to breathe, but Mike knew her limits.

A rough hand grabbed her wrist, and then her mouth was empty and she was on her back on the edge of the bed, hands pinned to her side. His shoulders forced her thighs apart and she arched, crying out as he sucked her swollen nub straight into his mouth, unable to handle the intense feeling. He abruptly pulled back with a frown.

"El, you need to be quiet," he urged. "I can't fuck you if you're too loud."

She whimpered at the loss of him but nodded, reaching up to cover her mouth with her hand, silently showing him she would try. Normally he loved it when she was loud, screaming his name as she came over and over, but that was in their own house where no one could hear. Apparently his parents hearing them wasn't something he was ready to deal with.

But fuck, he made her feel so _good_.

Instead of eating her out, he flipped her onto her belly, pulling her onto her knees and elbows, so she was at the perfect height to take his cock. In all fairness she was more than ready, whining and pushing her hips against him, throwing her hair back and then looking over her shoulder at him and biting her lip.

His hand landed a hard slap on her ass cheek and she gasped, jolting, his eyes dark and hungry as he stared down at her. "You want to scream, you bite the blanket instead. Got it?"

It was a command and she whimpered, hand reaching back to rub herself, arching, trying to make herself irresistible so he would fuck her already. Instead he slapped her ass again and she couldn't hold back a whine.

"I asked a question," he said with another smack, rubbing the spot with a soothing hand but waiting expectantly.

"Y-Yes! Yes, Mike, I won't scream, I promise, please, please fuck me," she begged, voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to break the rule he'd just set but so fucking desperate to be fucked _raw_. "Please, Mike, I want to be your little fucktoy, fuck me on your bed!"

She knew he loved it when she begged, when she made him feel so _needed_, and it was so easy when she knew it would get her what she wanted too. Somehow he was able to fuck her goddamn brains out with the needy passion of a one night stand, but with the promise that she was the only one. There was no question that this was what she wanted for the rest of her life.

"Such a good girl, El, my pretty little fantasy," he sighed, smoothing her hair back as he lined himself up with his other hand, the thick head pushing in slowly. "God my nerdy virgin ass had no idea how good he was gonna have it when he used jerk off in this bed. What a lucky little shit he turned out to be."

He kept moving, slow and even, making her feel every single inch as it filled her, pushing in until he was balls deep and she was stuffed entirely full of his throbbing cock. She had her eyes closed, forehead resting on her forearms, trying to keep from keening and crying, the feeling of him inside so goddamn _perfect_. "Oh god, it's so big, Mike. Always so big."

"And you always take it, El, you fucking take it _all_," he murmured back, his hands rubbing her lower back soothingly before resting on her hips and gripping them firmly. "I always wanted that."

He jerked her back, pushing in so deep that her belly twinged and she tensed, gasping at the unexpected pain, but then he pulled out only to slam back in, starting an intense rhythm that had her gritting her teeth. It was more than she'd been expecting to start, and she realized playing into his teenage fantasy was having more effect than she thought. She smirked, pushing up onto her hands so she had more leverage and began to push back against each of his thrusts.

"What else did you want, Mike? Did you want her to arch her back and moan? Bounce her ass against your cock and beg for more?" She felt him slow his movements as she took over.

"Fuck yes," he groaned, watching her work herself up and down his slick member. "You feel so fucking good."

"Ugh, it's so big, it's filling me up, Mike," she whined, keeping her voice low as she went faster, slamming her ass against his hips over and over. "I'm so full, Mike, ohhh fuck, uhn, it's so much! Mike!"

His eyes were glued to the sight of her round cheeks bouncing against him, and he slid a hand around to her front, finding her clit and rubbing it. El couldn't help but jolt, the added stimulation exactly what she needed, going even faster, fucking herself on him as he watched. Her head dropped down as it got to be too much, her thighs trembling, and then she gasped, clawing at the bedspread.

"Oh _fuck_, I'm cumming, Mike!" It was too much.

A wail started to leave her throat as she jerked, and then she felt her face being shoved down into the comforter, muffling the sound. Her whole body went slack, but his fingers left her clit and gripped her hips, keeping her upright as he immediately began to thrust into her through her orgasm, her cunt clenching and spasming around him. Mike grunted, "Fuck, yes, cum all over my cock, El."

She lay limp, only able to pant as he slammed into her over and over, reduced to a sexual ragdoll in her post-orgasmic haze. When his hand gripped her thigh she thought maybe it was over but instead he pulled out, flipping her onto her back in one smooth move, and she gasped as her back hit the bed. Mike's eyes were twin flames of lust, dark, as he stared down at her, and she couldn't help but shiver under the intensity of his midnight gaze, unsure of what it meant.

His hands grabbed her ankles, lifting them as he put a knee on the bed and scooted her up towards the wooden headboard, catching her knees on his shoulders as he fell on top of her. El gasped again as she was damn near bent in half, knowing where this was going, her hands reaching out to stroke his hair as he thrust needily back into her with a loud, wet smack.

"You're better than any fantasy, El," he grunted as he started a new pace, stomach dragging along hers, making her feel every inch of him. "Better than my stupid teenage dreams."

He was starting to speed up, and she couldn't help but whine and tremble beneath him as it dragged against _that_ spot inside of her. The spot that made her scream and beg and cry out for God, that made her lose her fucking mind every time. There was no doubt in her mind that Mike knew what he was doing.

"Better than a fucktoy, because you're _mine,_" he snarled, hands finding her wrists and pinning them down as he thrusted shallowly, deliberately, staring down and watching. "And I know what you like. I know what you want, El."

"Mike—"

"But you have to give me what I want first," he growled.

It was building, low in her belly, and she tried to fight it, writhing against him. "M-Mike I—I can't—" There was no way she'd be able to be quiet, she realized, and her eyes flew wide with panic. "Ah, _ah_! Mike—!"

He was pounding her into the mattress, dark hair bouncing against his forehead as he watched her struggle. She loved feeling helpless like this and he knew it, knew it would drive her even further over the edge. The headboard banged against the wall, bed creaking, low grunts and gasps seeping through the walls, despite how much El tried to keep quiet. Mike seemed to be getting off on it. A smile twitched at his lips, but his eyes never left hers, and she couldn't hold back, couldn't keep from throwing her head back as her eyes rolled and she exploded around his cock as it destroyed her aching cunt.

"Oh, fuck, uhn—" she tried to muffle it but then her body spasmed and she clenched on him harder, that damn satisfied look in his eyes. "Ah! Ah ah! _Fuck_!"

He lost it, jackhammering into her like he was possessed. "Do it, El!"

"_Miiiiiiiiiiiiike!"_ she screamed, his grinning face the last thing she saw before her eyes slammed shut and she lost herself to the pleasure that wracked her body. Some part of her conscious felt him fall onto her, felt him keep thrusting, sloppy and uneven and—

"Oh fuck, El, fucking _take _it!" he demanded, before he exploded inside of her, filling her with hot cum. His grip on her wrists went slack and he fell limply on top of her, utterly spent, panting against her ear, their bodies damn near glued together.

"God, that never gets old. Watching you fight it is so hot," he rasped, pressing a hot kiss to her sweaty shoulder.

Her arms went up, wrapping around his neck as he adjusted some of his weight to his knee, not wanting to crush her. She was too warm and melty to actually be mad about the stunt he'd pulled, but she pouted anyways. "You're mean," she accused. "Telling me to be quiet. You _wanted_ me to scream!"

"Yeah, well, you said wanted to fulfill the fantasy. Screaming my name was part of it," he teased, pressing a kiss to her nose before flopping off of her and onto the bed.

El rolled onto her stomach, stretching her neck back to look him in the eye and cocking a brow. "You know your parents heard, right?"

At that Mike outrightly snorted, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, their skin rasping he tucked her against the front of him. "What are they gonna do? _Ground_ me?"

"Oh, was that what this was? A middle finger to parental authority?" She pretended to look hurt and he opened his mouth to reply but she grinned and cut him off. "I'm kidding, Mike."

He traced a kiss across her temple, tucking a messy curl behind her ear. "You know it's more than that. But I don't mind them understanding I'm serious about you."

"I'm sure there are other ways to make them understand that besides fucking my brains out in their house while they're only a closed door away," she shot back.

There was a sudden look of panic and his eyes darted away, toward his discarded jacket on the floor, before they locked back on hers. All at once he was grinning easily again, hand sliding down to the ticklish spot on her waist. "But fucking your brains out is so much more fun?"

She barked out a laugh, jolting, shaking her head messy curls as she smacked his hand away. She sat up, scooting away from his tickly fingers. "I guess we can agree on that."

He reached for her but she hopped off the bed and bent down, finding her discarded panties and his boxer briefs, tossing him his underwear. Right then, there was a knock on the door, the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Mike? El?" It was Karen. "I made you some hot chocolate. I know it was a long trip—"

"Not now, Mom!" Mike yelped, his apparent lack of embarrassment suddenly gone as he dove off the bed for his pants.

"Michael—" The tone was less than pleased.

"I said _not now_!" he shouted, and El barely held in a giggle as the two of them threw their clothes back on.

His face was red, and she couldn't hold in the laughter as Karen's footsteps retreated. It felt like they were teenagers caught red-handed, doing something they shouldn't be, instead of two full grown adults enjoying their relationship. El's giggles were infectious and after a few more seconds, Mike relaxed and laughed too, shaking his head at his overreaction.

"Jeez, maybe I need to work on the whole 'fuck parental authority' thing some more. I get cold feet the second hear her voice…" he admitted, shaking his head again.

"If it means doing _that_ again, count me in." She shot him a flirty grin as she let her sweater fall back around her thighs, before turning around and bending over to swipe up her discarded socks.

El had pushed their suitcases over and started to unpack but she shot her boyfriend a sultry look that made him groan, her ass on full display as she bent over. For a second she thought maybe he was going to scoop her up and throw her on the bed for a second round, but then he puffed out a tired breath and reached out to help her, tucking their clothes into his empty dresser. They had taken half a dozen, out of town, single-night trips in the past and had the basic routine down, but El couldn't help but feel daunted by the task that lay before her the next week and a half.

She'd wanted to help Mike make it through the holidays with his messed up family, enjoy the people he loved and spend time with them. But she felt even more lost than usual, anxiety pricking her neck at the thought of meeting his entire family, blood-related and otherwise.

Was she really ready for that?

The past year had felt like a dream. Mike had swept into her life so easily, offering a constant security that she hadn't even known she'd needed. They'd only really had one big bump in the road, when he'd refused to open up to her about how stressed he was about his life. He'd been struggling to find a new, real job, had been about to lose his apartment, and somehow had also convinced himself she'd wanted to break up with him. It had been scary, knowing something was wrong but not knowing what, and she'd almost allowed them to break, to go their separate ways, assuming his unhappiness was her fault.

But then he'd finally opened up, sitting on her kitchen floor, and it had all been so clear. No matter how much he wanted to be strong for her, she'd been able to show him that she loved his vulnerability too. They'd found solutions to his problems, the biggest and scariest being him moving in with her, but it had been so unexpectedly easy.

Now she couldn't imagine not falling asleep beside him, his body warming her bed. Tucking herself into him, feeling him pull her closer in his sleep, murmuring softly after waking up in the middle of the night. Being woken up by soft, tickly kisses on her spine and stomach first thing in the morning. Gasping and crying his name as her alarm beeped, sharing the shower and letting him wash her hair, sliding her slippery body against his. Making breakfast on lazy weekends, sticky, syrupy kisses, and getting pounded raw on the kitchen counter.

There were really only perks to living together, their lives somehow easier once combined, as if it was meant to be. Part of her wondered when the fairy tale was going to end, but the bigger part of her just tried to enjoy each day with him as it came, and hoped it would never stop. He'd never given her reason to think it would.

Meeting his parents and sisters and friends was something she figured would happen eventually, but now that it was in front of her, she couldn't help but feel nervous. When it was just the two of them, the future seemed so sure, but the added variables were impossible to predict and she swallowed thickly as she hung her red velvet dress up in Mike's closet next to their jackets and his dress shirts he'd packed.

Her fingers caught the soft fabric, remembering the memories that clung to the dress like sparkling pearls. Mike must have finished his task because he came up behind her, spotting the garment and reaching out to touch it too.

"Oh, you brought my favorite dress?"

She blinked, but didn't break her stare, still fondling the velvet. "It's your favorite?"

His lips brushed her curls. "Of course. It was the first thing I ever saw you in…" That roguish smile she loved tugged at his mouth, "...and the first thing I ever got to take off of you."

For just a second she imagined they were back in that moment, utterly mesmerized by each other and caught in a web of lust, staring at each other over a sticky bar. There had been no way she could have known that he would end up meaning so much to her back then. That he would go from being a random, handsome bartender, to the person who meant the most to her in just a few short hours.

It had been so perfect. Just the two of them on Christmas day.

She turned to him and threw herself into his arms, burying her nose in his neck, needing to lose herself in his scent and touch. He didn't hesitate to wrap her up in his arms, clutching her to him like she was the most delicate and precious thing in the world.

"Woah, hey," he said soothingly, "you okay?"

It took all her willpower not to burst into tears. "Yes."

He continued to hold her, tight and certain and safe. After a minute he loosened slightly, letting out a long breath. "I love you, El." He squeezed her tighter again. "Thank you so much for coming home with me. I know it's a lot but I wouldn't want to be here if you hadn't given me the courage to try. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered back, not daring to let go. "I love you, Mike. I-I—" She sucked in a breath, refusing to let the fear in and trying to appreciate him and all that he was instead. "I just love you."

Standing there, safe in his arms, she felt her hopes rise. They could do _anything_. Maybe this Christmas could be good—great even. Last Christmas they'd given each other everything.

It could only get better, right?

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_I still haven't quite figured out how long this one is going to be. Four chapters minimum, which is why I'm so eager to get cracking on it. I just put up my tree and lights because I really do love Christmas but I'm also hoping it helps me keep the ball rolling here._**

**_For all of you who came back and have been there since the beginning, thank you so much for hanging in there with me! I appreciate you a lot and am sending you lots of love._**

**_To the newcomers, I'm glad you're here and I hope I can give you something worth reading._**

**_I'm going to be out of town the next two days, so if you want to leave me some nice reviews to come back to, it would be much appreciated. _**

**_See you soon._**

**_~SP_**


End file.
